Sky Lynx
Welcome to the best page on the WIKI by far. Profile "The best achievements are worth repeating." A powerful fighter. Self-centered and boastful. Fearless, daring, believes himself to be superior to many of his fellow Autobots. Shell-resistent and steel-reinforced hull can withstand enemy bombardment and extreme temperature variations. Possesses solar powered auxiliary engines. Acetylene blaster inside cockpit shoots 3000 degree celsius flames. As space shuttle, has interplanetary travel capabilities -- maximum speed 30,000 mph, range 40,000,000 miles. History Little is known about the history of Sky Lynx. What is known, however, may provide small glimpses into his past. While the Autobots were embroiled in conflict with the Decepticons, and even Unicron, Lynx remained absent. It was not until the reemergence of Galvatron and the Quintesson conflict that Lynx returned to assist. Due to the unquestioned nature in which his return was heralded, as well as his rank and standing within the Autobot ranks, assumptions of the true nature of his absence are made. However, even when questioned, specific details are not offered by the massive dino-bird, but rather very elaborate war stories which, while phenomenal in their own right, do not begin to detail the true nature of his absence. Still, his devotion to the Autobot cause is absolute, and his lack of hesitation on the battlefield, when coupled with his penchant for arrogant pride and steadfastness, paint the vague picture of an operative often times sent out on assignments clandestine in nature. Every instance wherein Lynx is notably absent for a long period of time, he returns and immediately resumes activities without his own superiors questioning him, and by proxy instantly making the Autobot forces that much stronger of a force to be reckoned with. Notes * Blitzwing and Astrotrain once beat Sky Lynx as a duo. Since then he always keeps an eye out to get one or the other of them alone. ** Note, he got Astrotrain alone and ripped him in two. Now there's just Blitzwing left to deal with. * Sky Lynx is also one of the few Transformers with an animal mode who doesn't make a big thing about his "bestial nature." He doesn't seem to have a bestial nature. He's just English. * Sky Lynx does have a slight British Accent and loves to say 'Bloody'. * Sky Lynx was beaten in a deadly match by a Sweep named Scourge, which was a close match between the two. The large draconic autobot learned much from this battle in space, and oddly-- Gained a higher respect for the Sweep secretly. * Sky Lynx has beaten all Dinobots expect for Snarl, who continues to somehow ellude being beaten by the much larger 'Primitive'. * Sky Lynx hates being insulted, he hates not being trusted, and further more, he hates being equaled out to the Dinobots. He sees himself better than those Primitive minds and far superior in creation. Yeah.. that is his ego talking. * Sky Lynx is the "n" word for Decepticons. * Sky Lynx was one of the autobots to get Turned human and called himself Skyler Jonas. He also really hates the Azrealian and apparently had a run in with them a /'long'/ time ago. * The worse thing so far Sky Lynx has done in the year of 2029, is he created the largest chemical fire in Texas! Though perhaps some decepticons may see this as an achievement, to Sky Lynx this was very, very bad. * After the Fire in Texas, Sky Lynx was demoted to Rank 2 by orders of Jazz, due to the fact Ultra Magnus was out cold and he bailed (This was unthemely for the character and had severe repercussions for the players that followed. Bad player. Bad.) * Has an Air purifier unit named after him called Sky Lynx 1 (apparently with 2 in construction?), built by Jetfire and with some assistance by Sky Lynx. * Participated in the 2029 Olympics, but only in the matches against what it seems only his Autobot comrades. Also completed in the 2030 Olympics, including the new team combat bracket. * He keeps a very detailed journal comprised of deleted entries to collect his own thoughts. * Currently the only known member of the Autobot Third Air Strike Division of Cybertron Origins Of The Lynx (Musings by: Savage Ravage) Many have asked where Sky Lynx comes from. If you have not, then you are most likely unaware of his existence. In that case, Sky Lynx pities you. As things go, though, Sky Lynx is admittedly unique and difficult to understand due to the lack of a backstory (unless you just claim Mike Hasbro willed it to be so). Some claim he is a Primitive, like the other Dinobots (and then some), but he would disagree. Indeed, his origins are far different than those of Grimlock and his team. Others look at the massive form of the shuttle alt-form and believe he is, was, and always will be a transport or deep-space research sorts. While he might enjoy this activity, it also is not a lead-in to his origins. But then, there are very few, even within the Primitive community, that fail to have a non-alt form that is not humanoid in design or appearance. Furthermore, his intellect, when compared to other primitives (both naturally created and those created by entities such as Wheeljack, Soundwave or Shockwave) appears to be far above what his primitive counterparts possess. Cognitive speech, on a grandiose and formal scale, sets him apart in this regard. After all, it can be widely agreed that some of the other primitives are intelligent and skilled, but they are also created by apparent third-parties within the factions themselves. What is undebiable, though, is the lineage. The unique composition of the energon running through him is, admittedly, similar to the primitives that were created within the factions. But, this is also true with the massive Trypticon, but even the massive city-mech has origins courtesy the Constructicons. What is important, though, is the link to primitive Energon signatures. Also unlike his Primitive brethren, Sky Lynx does not show or favor the animalistic side of his being, prefering refinement and class over and above all else. Even on the battlefield, he is considerate of the situation, tactical in thinking, and cognizant of those who are participating in the battle around him, especially when they are allies or belonging to a civilian populace. This could very well lead to the natural assumption that Sky Lynx is old. Perhaps even one of the first Cybertronians to come about, either through Quintesson design or even by the hands of the great Alpha Trion. This would, of course, be assumed, as thus far no evidence exists to concretely validate these claims. There is a fair bit of evidence, however, that can be used to justify the thought. Sky Lynx is a high-ranking Commander within the Autobot faction. This rank was given outright, even after a prolonged absence from the earth conflict, and even a notable absence during the evacuation aboard the Ark and the fight to save Cybertron from Unicron. His appearance shortly after numerous high-visibility and highly important operations tends to be similar to refugees or other Cybertron evacuees returning after hiatus, but none of them were immediately thrust into a Command status. That his command also fell into the Military role is also very telling. If anything, leading in wartime, especially when said leadership involves directing others through heated combat, is a mantle earned carefully, over time, and through the earned respect of peers. It is clear that Sky Lynx has all three of those in spite of his prolonged absence. So, it can also be easily assumed his standing with the Autobots exists well beyond the boundaries of the Ark and Unicron incidents. The Primitive "DNA" that can be found in his energon also hints at his actual age, especially when such greats as Kup, one of the oldest Autobots, does not have this unique characteristic, and it is only found within the Dinobots and Lynx (outside of Trypticon and other Decepticons). But looking further also lends to the notion that Sky Lynx is the product of experimentation in design. Triple-Changers are not uncommon, and some are capable of even more functional forms beyond three. However, in no case is there another mech who posesses the ability to function in two separate modes at once (Lynx and Dinobird). Metroplex and Trypticon have satellite mechanations that can act in their stead, with their cognicenze, but not to the degree Sky Lynx is able to perform when adopting the binary mode he possesses. That one (the Dinobird) is built specifically for aerial functions, and the other (Lynx) is built for ground functions, it is very clear that his design was to be an all-around unit, not just a sky or land based transport. A transport capable of going on any desired terrain is a tactical advantage in any given situation, a decision that would only be reached by Alpha Trion in the midst of war. But this would cause Sky Lynx to post-date the initiation of the war, and such dire situations did not exist up until the Ark was created, so now we can safely rule out Alpha Trion as a source for Sky Lynx's creation. This leaves just one possible source. The Quintessons. This would also mean Sky Lynx's presence predates the liberation of Cybertron from Quintesson dominion, and would indicate that, perhaps, his function was a test by the Quintessons which they then deemed incapable of satisfying their desires at the time, which would help justify Sky Lynx's unique (one of a kind!) nature. Sure, Scrounge might have had a special hand, but Sky Lynx has a special everything. This would also help support his standing within the Autobot faction. As a Commander, or even a fighter, during the Quintesson conflict and subsequent liberation of Cybertron, he would have had time to develop relations and garner the respect and experience required to lead a military force. As a juggernaught on the field, due to his unique design, he would have also been one of the few with abilities to help monitor the Quintesson threat after Cybertron's liberation, and have the strength to successfully complete such a long-range, and long-term assignment. That he was absent for the Ark incident is, then, understandable. He was fulfilling a far more important, at that time, task. That of a Guardian, in sorts, to Cybertron proper. Not just with the Autobots or Decepticons, but to the planet as a whole. This would also help support the wide array of stories he has stored in his memory banks, which he is all too often willing to share, and of which almost none relate to the current Autobot-Decepticon war. Following the Ark, and depending how far away the Quintesson force was at the time, his return to Cybertron would have been delayed upon hearing that his skillset and capabilities were required. Due to the violent nature of the Ark's departure, this notification would have been delayed right up until the Autobots returned to Cybertron, and the limitations in FTL technology when undermaintained (due to prolonged deployments, per se) mean he would have received word to return from the Autobots, but also very likely not returned in time to help ward off Unicron. Especially when the long-range communications capabilities of Moonbase One and Moonbase Two were lost. So, there it is. The potential history and origins of Sky Lynx. Players Pre 2013 - Some other people. Current (2013-2014) - The ever-awesome Savage Ravage Category:Third Air Strike Division